mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pôneis do Spa
Lotus Blossom = Archived locally |cor crina = #FFABD7 |cor pelo = #79D8FA |cor olhos = #558ABE |marca = Lotus_Blossom_bela_marca_T1E20.png |info marca = Lótus Rosa }} |-| Aloe = As Pôneis do Spa, Lotus Blossom e Aloe, são duas Pôneis Terrestres que trabalham no Spa de Ponyville. Elas não foram nomeadas no show, mas foram nomeadas em mercadorias e outros meios de comunicação. Design A aparência delas é semelhante ao dos bebês G1 Surprise Twins Pony. Elas compartilham o esquema de cores dos pôneis G2 Rose e Lily e também compartilham o projeto do olho de Rarity e Octavia Melody, excluindo a íris. Descrição na série 1ª temporada Lotus Blossom aparece pela primeira vez no episódio Rédea nas Fofocas, e mais tarde elas aparecem juntas em O Verde não Fica bem em Você. No primeiro episódio, apenas Lotus aparece brevemente na cena final, pedindo para Zecora os ingredientes de seu banho de ervas. O spa oferece diversos serviços em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, como massagens, banhos de lama, banho de algas, saunas e até mesmo um tratamento para os chifres dos pôneis Unicórnios. Rarity chega para o seu "encontro semaqnal" e retorna para uma segunda vez assim que ela terminou. Aloe não parece notar que Fluttershy não é uma pônei Unicórnio quando ela tenta lhe dar um tratamento para chifre até de perceber o seu erro. 2ª temporada Lotus Blossom e Aloe também aparecem em Finalmente um Amigo onde elas dão a Asno Azedo Simplório um tratamento completo como um presente de Pinkie Pie. Lotus Blossom mais tarde aparece em Ponyville Confidencial, onde ela tenta fazer uma paticure em Rainbow Dash, mas Rainbow rapidamente recusa. 4ª temporada Ambas as pôneis do spa aparecem em Filli Vanilli, pedindo aos Pônei Tons para cantar em seu spa. 5ª temporada Aloe e Lotus Blossom aparecem em Castelo, Doce Castelo quando Twilight Sparkle e Spike visitam o spa. Aloe tem seu primeiro papel em falado no desenho nesse episódio. Ambas também aparecem em Um Pedaço da Vida. Lotus tem seu segundo papel falado no desenho nesse episódio. Os créditos nomeiam Lotus Blossom como em materiais anteriores. Ambas aparecem na foto de grupo final durante Friends Are Always There For You em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Outras Pôneis do Spa thumb|left|Algumas pôneis do spa de cristal. "Quake", um pônei massagista, é mostrado trabalhando no Spa em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, dando a massagem em Rarity, e dando uma massagem em Applejack em Ponyville Confidencial. "Vera", uma pônei de fundo que compartilha o estilo de cauda e o design da bela marca e dos acessórios de Lotus e Aloe, é mostrada galopando para fora da Boutique Carrossel em As Artistas. "Roxie" aparece como um membro da equipe de Photo Finish em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, atrás do balcão do spa em Finalmente um Amigo, e fora de foco em Jogos de Equestria. Cinco Pôneis de Cristal são mostrados trabalhando em um spa no Império do Cristal em Jogos para Pôneis. Adicionalmente, Bulk Biceps é visto trabalhando do spa de Ponyville em Castelo, Doce Castelo, fazendo a "Massagem com força extra de tecido profundo com pedra quente". Outras representações IDW comics Em Friendship is Magic edição nº 8, Lotus Blossom aparece durante a batalha contra as forças do pesadelo. Na edição #23, Aloe aparece sob o controle hipnótico de Cassie o kelpie. Na Edição nº 30 - 31 história do arco Ponyville Days, Aloe (às vezes com os olhos roxos e uma dessas vezes chamada pelo nome) e do lado da Lotus Blossom com a Família Apple quando Ponyville torna-se dividida sobre quem é o verdadeiro fundador da cidade. Em Friends Forever edição nº 9 página 3, Lotus Blossom e Aloe aparecem como participantes de AppleCon 45. Na edição #10 páginas 14-15, eles dão tratamentos de spa para Fluttershy e Iron Will. Livros Nos livros, Aloe (sem nome) e Lotus Blossom aparecem no capítulo 10 de Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, e Aloe aparece no capítulo 14 de Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Software Aloe e Lotus Blossom são personagens disponíveis no jogo móvel da Gameloft. O jogo online da Hasbro My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure mostra Lotus Blossom com Twilight Sparkle em uma tela de Ponyville Confidencial. O jogo foi lançado mais cedo do que o episódio. O jogo online de The Hub Network Equestrivia Challenge identifica Lotus Blossom e Aloe. Mercadoria Uma miniatura de Lotus Blossom está incluída no Spa Pony Set com Zecora e Pinkie Pie. A segunda mini-figura de Lotus Blossom está incluída com uma carta de colecionador na oitava onda de mystery packs. Uma mini-figura de Lotus Blossom também está incluída com a segunda carta de colecionador na décima onda de mystery packs, que foi exibido em Fair American International Toy 2014. O nome dela vem tanto na embalagem dos lançamentos e nas cartas de colecionador, que o lista como uma marca registrada. De acordo com ambas as cartas de colecionador, Lotus Blossom "ajuda a seus amigos se sentirem calmos e relaxados!" Um brinquedo brushable de Lotus Blossom foi divulgado no final de janeiro de 2015. Aloe e Lotus Blossom aparecem no poster da Comic Con 2011 na frente dos shadowbolts. A carta de negociação do Day Spa lista Aloe e Lotus Blossom entre os seus residentes, e menciona um "Lotus & Aloe Herbal Soak". Na série 2 das cartas de colecionador, tanto Aloe quanto Lotus são nomeadas na carta. No conjunto de expansão Crystal Games do jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, Lilac Luster é nomeada no cartão #66 C, o que lhe dá a descrição "O lema pessoal de Lilac Luster é que o melhor que você cuidar de si mesmo, é você cuidar dos outros." Aloe e Lotus Blossom aparecem no livro My Little PonyFirst Look and Find. Aparições Lotus Blossom Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Aloe Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Citações Galeria Referências en:Spa ponies Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens de apoio